Gravity Falls: Heavy Hearts
by HardWrapping
Summary: Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines have been planning on leaving their dinky little island for months, and now their finally ready to set sail. But suddenly everything is sent into chaos, and now Dipper finds himself crossing from world to world, searching for his now lost sibling. On the way he'll make allies, enemies, and uncover the secrets of the universe itself. Kingdom Hearts AU.
1. Departure

He was sinking. Every second he was heading deeper and deeper into the dark abyss beneath him. He was descending into an ocean of pitch black, the weight of which was too heavy to fight against. He couldn't swim back up, he could barely even move a muscle. All he could do was keep sinking further and further into darkness.

Suddenly he his body seemed to turn upright. He floated down slowly, and felt his foot land on something flat. The moment his foot touched the flat surface, it began to light up. The light spread across the surface as he managed to get both feet firmly on the ground. He steadied himself and then looked around. He could actually see what he was standing on. It was some kind of… circular platform.

There was a design on it. It looked like… some type of wheel. It had a large triangular being with a top hat and one eye in the middle of it, while the outside of had… some type of symbols. There was a tree, a bag of ice, a questions mark. None of it really made any sense to him. Was this some kind of puzzle?

 _So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

He looked around nervous, wondering where the voice had come from. All he saw around him through was darkness. Well, standing here wasn't going to get him anywhere. He stepped forward. All of a sudden, the ground shook. He looked around wearily as three stones rose from the ground. Each of them presenting an item on top.

One was a sword. The other a shield. The last was a staff.

 _If you give it form... It will give you strength._

 _Choose well._

He looked around at the three items confused. This was all happening so fast. He didn't know where he was, or how he even got here. Now he was supposed to be picking weapons. None of this made any sense. He sighed. Whether it made sense or not, nothing was going to change if he just sat in.

He walked towards the sword. _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage._ He smiled and reached out to grab it. _A sword of terrible destruction._ His hand stopped. Terrible destruction? That… that didn't sound good at all. _Is this the power you seek?_

He shook his head and backed away. Invincible courage sounded great, but the last line kept hanging on his mind. He moved towards the shield. _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

He thought for a moment. This one didn't seem anywhere close to as bad as the last option. But for some reason, he didn't see himself as much of a guardian. And the 'repel all' bit… that didn't sit to kindly with him either. What about what he _didn't_ want to repel. It was too ominous.

Deciding not to dismiss the shield just yet, he checked out his final option. The staff. _Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_ He looked closely at the staff. It didn't seem like much compared to the other weapons. But what he'd heard. _Wonder and ruin_. That ruin line was definitely fishy, but then against so were the other option.

And wonder… he always was curious. If there was new wonders to be found, then he was all in. He reached forward and grabbed the staff. _Your path is set._ The staff suddenly vanished from his hand, causing him to jump. _Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

He took his the two remaining options. Honestly, it wasn't that hard for him to decide. Just looking at the sword reminded him of 'Terrible destruction'. _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_

He nodded. _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?_ Once again, he nodded.

The stones suddenly vanished, and he found himself falling once more. This time his descent was much shorter. When he landed and the next platform lit up, a picture of a hand with six fingers on it. It was one of the symbols from the earlier platform. Only this time where were numbers surrounding it. The numbers 1, 2, and 3, surrounding it in a triangular pattern.

The staff reappeared in his hand. _You gained the power to fight._ He looked at the staff hesitantly, then gave it a good swing. It felt light, but… sturdy. Hmm.

 _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._ Suddenly, shadows appeared. He looked at the group in shock. They were like pitch black cockroaches. With creepily yellow eyes. _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

They leapt at him, and he quickly jumped back. He didn't know what these things were, but clearly they weren't friendly. The voice was right, he had to fight. But would this staff really do anything to them? He gripped it tightly. Time to find out.

He charged forward and swung, nailing one right in its head. He gave another swing, and another, not giving it time to attack back. It fell to the ground and dispersed, and the others charged in. He quickly turned the weapon on them next. It was strange. He had fought before, but he'd never been very good at it.

Between him and his sister, she was the more physical of the two. But the weapon felt so… natural in his hands. Like he'd been using it for years. He stuck them a few more times. Then, they disappeared. More appeared.

 _Behind you!_

He turned around and knocked away one that had tried to blind side him. He made a mental note to thank… whoever this voice was. For now, though, he needed to keep fighting. After about a minute of the black creatures assaults, they finally seemed to stop coming.

A pair of stairs appeared. Seeing no other option, he began making his way down to yet another platform. This one was just a star with a multitude of color surrounding it. It almost reminded him of his sister favorite sweater. He spotted a pair of doors, and made his way towards them. He pushed them open, and a bright light blinded him as he walked though.

He then found himself in a familiar place. The Island. His home. _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._ _What are you afraid of?_

He looked down in thought. "Being out of the loop. Being… lost, helpless…"

 _Being lost? Is that really so scary?_

"It is to me." He said sternly.

 _What do you want outta life?_

He smiled. "To see rare sights. To go on adventures, solve mysteries. Learn about the world. All of them." He said proudly.

 _To see rare sights, huh? What's most important to you?_

He didn't even have to think on that one _. "_ My sister."

 _Is she really so important to you?_

"More important than anything." He said firmly.

 _You're afraid of being lost. You want to see rare sights. You treasure you sister. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Sounds good."

 _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

The scenery around him changed, and Dipper found himself on another platform. This time there was a picture of… his sister. "Mabel…" Before he could even start pondering what this meant, another group of Shadows appears. He sighed. "Getting really tired of you guys…"

He lifted his staff once more and charged. He made quick work of them all, and afterwards another pair of staris revealed themselves to the next area. He reached the bottom.

 _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

He gasped as his own shadow suddenly began to rise from the ground. It morphed into a large shadow creature, one that dwarfed the other in size. It towered over him, glaring down with those burning yellow eyes.

 _But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._

He backed away, until he almost fell off the edge of the platform. He turned back to the creature which began making its way towards him. Looking around desperately, he could see there were no other exits. He didn't have the option of fight or flight. It was just fight apparently.

"AAAHHHH!"

He gripped the staff and charged at the being. It swung it arm down, but he rolled out of the way and struck its hand. The beast didn't show much reaction, but the hand looked like it had taken some damage at least, so he kept at it. He kept swinging and swinging, dodging it's attack and striking blow after blow.

So long as he stayed quick on his feet, this thing would never be able to catch him. It punched down at him, and he jumped straight up as its fist crashed into the floor. He landed on the back of its hand, before quickly running up its arm. This was his chance.

He swing the staff, striking it in where he assumed its temple would be. It let out a roar before falling back. He jumped back onto the ground as the creature hit the floor. He smirked. He'd somehow managed to win. It was a miracle.

Suddenly, black circles formed below him. He panicked as they quickly began to engulf him.

 _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

He struggled as he sunk lower and lower into the black circle. Was this it? Had this voice led him all the way here so he could drown in darkness?

 _So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door._

Everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Dipper Pines' eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He breathed in and out, trying to steady his breath. What… what kind of dream was that? It was so weird. Monsters, doors, mysterious voices asking personal questions. Was his psyche trying to tell him something, or had that pizza he'd eaten last night just bad.

"Wow, someone looks like they had a nice little nap." Dipper looked over and saw his sister siting on a nearby rock. "Welcome back to the world of the living lazy bones."

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Don't bug me now Mabel. I just had a dream that… I don't know what it felt real." He said shaking his head. "There were these living shadows, and doors, and this voice kept on asking me questions…"

Mabel tilted her head. "Hmm? Sounds more like you stayed up late watching monster movies again. Or did the pizza you eat go bad?" She asked giggling.

Dipper scowled at her. "Very funny Mabel."

"I know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "But enough about your weirdo dream little bro, we need to get working on the raft. I spent all day gathering up supplies, and you spent all day… napping apparently." She said pouting at him.

He scoffed. "I worked on the raft some. All I have to do is finish securing the mass, and this baby will be ready to sail." He said looking at his work. His annoyance disappeared at the very sight of the boat. "We'll finally be able to travel to other worlds. To see what else is out there. Think of it Mabel. New people, new places, new wonders."

She nodded. "Yeah… maybe I'll find a cute boy to marry out there!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Figures. We're going to explore new worlds and all you can think about is finding a boyfriend." He said chuckling. "Anyway, I'll get finish up with this and we can head back to dinner… you know if mom and dad are back yet?"

Mabel frowned. "No. Haven't seen them all morning."

Dipper sighed. Their parents were hardly ever home. He knew they had their jobs. That they were busy trying to support this little family. But even when they were home, they barely noticed the twins. It was almost as if they had no parents at all really. "Should we… should we really leave without telling them?" She asked.

"Mabel, they'll try and stop us." Dipper said bluntly. "I love them, they're our parents, but I can't just sit here and waste away the rest of my life on this island for them. There are other worlds out there to be explored, and I plan on seeing them. We'll leave them a goodbye note or something."

The female twin looked down conflicted, but then nodded. "You're right. I feel bad about leaving them, but we can't stay here." She then gave her brother a light punch on the arm. "Besides, I'll have you there the whole time. We're all the family we need, right?"

Dipper nodded. "Right."

Mabel turned back to the rest of the supplies she had gathered, and then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She pulled up a strange looking fruit.

"Paopu fruit…" Dipper said amazed. They were super rare on the island.

His sister nodded. "Found it over near the waterfall, and I just couldn't pass up this chance." She said before tearing the fruit in two. She held one out to her brother. "You know what they say right? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Dipper smiled. "Mabel, we're twins. Being forever part of each other's lives is kind of a given, don't you think?" He asked.

"I know. But a little extra insurance never hurt anyone right?" She asked. Dipper chuckled before taking the other half of the fruit. "Enjoy!" With that, they both took a bite of the fruit, and their faces lit up. "So good…"

* * *

The raft had been completed, and the twins had gone to bed. Once again, their parents were nowhere to be seen. They'd decided to head straight to bed. They would need to be rested and ready to set sail tomorrow. Dipper was thankful he hadn't seen anymore weird dreams. But there was something else that ended up disturbing his slumber.

The flash of lightening followed by booming thunder jolted Dipper awake. He groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Jeez, can't a guy get any sleep around here. Weird dreams, loud storms… wait, storm?!" He shot up out of his bed and looked out of his window. Yep, it was definitely storming right now.

He looked up at the dark cloud, and then down at the raging water. "The raft…" He muttered. He quickly turned around and sped towards the door. He needed to save the raft! He'd put so much time and effort into it! It was their only escape! Why did it have to storm now of all times?! He thought about waking Mabel, but decided not to. He could do this on his own. She needed her rest.

As he made his way to the docks, he saw a figure already standing there. He stopped. "Hey! Who are you?" He asked. What were they doing out here in the middle of their storm, and why were they standing near the raft?

The figure turned around. It was a boy, he looked fifteen or so, with jet black hair. He was wearing jeans, and a black hoody with a stitched up heart on the front of it. He smirked at him. "The door has opened."

"What?" Dipper asked confused.

"The door is open squirt. You and your sister. You can travel to other worlds now." He said raising his hands.

Dipper flinched. "What… what do you know about me and my sister?!"

"Don't worry kid. You don't need to panic. She's coming with us." He said laughing. Dipper glared at him. "Just know kid, once you step through the door, there may not be any turning back. Your family and friends, everyone you left here, you could never see them again. But you going to let fear stop you?"

Dipper kept glaring at him. He didn't know who this guy was, but he felt a chill up his spine whenever he talked. Shadows suddenly appeared around the both of them, engulfing them. Dipper panicked, and quickly began trying to pull himself out. The boy just smirked.

Suddenly a flash of light went off, and the shadows around Dipper vanished. The teen merely shook his head and chuckled. "Hmm, your call. Good luck." With that, the boy turned around, and the shadows rose up, engulfing him before sinking into the ground and disappearing.

Dipper stood there stunned, but then looked down at his hand. He was now holding some kind of weapon. It looked like a sword, but it was oddly shaped. Kind of like a key. The teeth of the key was shaped like a book, with the number three engraved on the side of it. It had little key chain with a pine tree at the end of it.

 _Keyblade… Keyblade…_

Dipper's eyes shot up. There was that voice again. This was just like his dream. Only this time he was one hundred percent sure he was awake. Were more of those monsters going to show up again? Was that giant shadow going to… "Mabel!" He had to find her! To make sure she was okay! He rushed back towards the house, only for more shadows to appear in front of him.

He growled. He didn't have time for this! He needed to make sure Mabel was okay. "Move!" He shouted angrily as he swung the key. It cut through the shadow creatures like a hot knife through butter. He kept running, cutting down any shadow that dared stand in between him and his sister. "Mabel! Mabel!"

Halfway towards the house, he heard a scream. "MABEL!" He quickly turned towards the source of the cry. The waterfall. He rushed to the cave behind said waterfall, still cutting his way through the shadows. When he reached the end, he saw Mabel standing in front of some door. She looked like she was sick. "Mabel! Mabel, are you okay?!"

"Dipper…"

The door behind her suddenly opened, and a black wind shot out from it. It sent Mabel flying towards him. She quickly reached out to grab her, but was stunned when she went flying right through him. He gasped and turned around. "MABEL!" Another gust of wind came by and he was sent flying by it as well.

Dipper's vision was a blur. He couldn't make out where he was going. He suddenly landed on a flat surface. With a groan, Dipper pushed himself up to his feet. He looked around and saw he was on one of the platforms from his dream earlier. "What the…?" A noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see the shadow monster from earlier before him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Where's my sister?!" He demanded. The monster gave no reply. It only raised its hand an prepared to strike. He lifted the key. "I'll beat it out of you if I have too!" He shouted angrily. Again, no reply. It swung down on him.

"AAAHHHH!"

He ran forward and side stepped the monsters attack while swinging the key. It slashed against its wrist, and the monster recoiled. Dipper rushed beneath its legs and then slashed as its ankles. It stumbled forward, and he quickly ran up its back. "Give me back my sister!" He yelled jumping upwards. He brought the key down on the back of the monsters neck.

It roared out in pain before suddenly dispersing into the ground. Dipper landed on the ground and turned towards the darkness. He balled his fist up. Killing that thing hadn't gotten him any closer to Mabel. A black sphere suddenly appeared and began pulling everything inside. "Oh come on!" Dipper shouted trying to run.

He struggled to escape its pull, but it was futile. He was quickly pulled inside of the sphere, and once again his vision turned black.

* * *

Dipper slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a… a pig. "What?" He said tilting his head to the side. "Another dream? I've gone from giant monsters to pigs huh?" As if insulted by being thought of as a dream, the pig placed it front legs on Dipper's chest and pressed his snout against his cheek. "AH! It's not a dream!"

The pig backed off, allowing him to get to his feet and dust himself off. He looked around and saw that he was in some alley way. "This… isn't the island. Where is this?" He asked looking around. He turned to the pig. "Do you know where I am?" He knew he shouldn't have expected an answer, but after everything that just happened, talking pigs wouldn't surprise him.

The pig grunted before turning and running away. Dipper scowled. "Stupid pig…" He began making his way out of the alley. He looked around and realized this was some type of town. He thought of what his next move should be. He probably should have asked someone where he was, but he didn't see anyone. And all of the stores around seemed closed.

"Where am I supposed to…" The solution to his problem came in the form of a nearby Diner. The sign had read closed, but he could see the lights were on. And there were figures inside. "Well, got to start somewhere." He said making his way towards the place.

* * *

 **A/N: Could not get this idea out of my head. It just kept on bugging me and bugging me. I'm sure I'm not the first person to think of a Gravity Falls/Kingdom Hearts AU, but I'm going to take a shot at it anyway.**

 **This first chapter was modeled after the first scenes of Kingdom Hearts obviously. Some of the dialogue was changed around to fit Dipper and Mabel's character. As the story goes both the scenes and dialogue will change from the original script from the game. Rather than Disney Worlds, they'll be visiting worlds of other cartoon.**

 **Steven Universe, Danny Phantom, SVTFOE. They'll all be making appearances.**

 **As you can guess, Dipper is the main character here. Mabel will play a roll similar to Kairi, and Robbie similar to Riku. Of course neither of the twins know Robbie by this point. The rest of the cast from Gravity Falls will be making an appearance next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Gravity Falls

Dipper made his way towards the entrance of the diner. He could hear voices coming from inside, and they were yelling. He hesitated. Was he about to interrupt something important? Maybe he should just wait, or try somewhere else? An image of his sister suddenly flashed through his mind. No, he needed to find answers as soon as possible. The sooner he did, the sooner he found his sister.

He pushed his way past the doors and saw a group of teens sitting at a table. "We can't just stop looking for him! Do you have any idea what those things could do to him! We have to save him!" A girl with purple hair argued.

A blonde boy stood up. "We KNOW what they're doing to him! What they've probably already _done_ to him! We need to face it, he's gone."

Another boy wearing a cap nodded. "I hate to say it, but if he wasn't gone already, he's gone now." He said sadly. "You know how those things work."

The purple haired girl shook her head. "You guys can't be serious! He's our friend! We can't just give up on him! If it were any of you, then he'd come after us in a heartbeat!"

A red headed girl slammed her cup down of water down and glared. "She's right." She said simply. "He'd come for us, and we should to the same for him. We made a pact remember? No one gets abandoned. I don't know about you guys, but I'm sticking to that pact."

"We're not breaking the pact! He's gone!" The blond boy argued. "You guys want us to risk our necks! To risk the mission just to save someone who's already gone! We've been searching for three days now! We need to just accept that he's gone!"

The capped boy sighed. "Alright. So half of us want to go look for him, the other half say give up. Thompson, looks like you're the tie breaker." He said turning to the last boy.

The last boy, a rather large individual, looked nervous. He poked his fingers together and stared down at the ground. "Well, I guess…" He took a deep breath and then grew a determined look. "I think we should keep looking. He'd never stop looking for us. I think we can at least give him another day or two."

The girls both smiled while the two other boys sighed and shook their heads. "Fine, we'll give him another day. But that's it. We can't keep putting off plans just to find someone who's already… dead." The blonde boy said looking down sorrowfully.

Dipper looked nervous. He had definitely walked in on something personal. He needed to get out of here before- "Hey! Who's there?!" Dipper jumped as they turned their gazes towards him. Before he could answer, they all got up and raised their hands. Weapons suddenly appeared in their grasps. The blonde and capped boy were holdings swords, the large one a shield, the red head an axe, and the purple haired girl… a cell phone?

Well, no matter how ridiculous that last one was, weapons were weapons, and they were pointing them at him. He turned and ran. He didn't make it ten feet before another group of those creatures spawned in front of him. He slid to a stop and backed away. How many times was he going to have fight these things?

The doors to the dinner slammed open behind him, and the teens came out carrying their weapons. "Hey kid! Don't you run from-! Crap! Heartless!"

In a blur, Dipper saw the figures run past him. The larger boy with the shield charged at the group of creatures. He smashed into them with his shield, sending them scattering. The Red headed girl, along with the two boys with the swords, began tearing into them, slashing them apart with ease. The purple haired girl flicked her phone, and two beams of light shot out and zapped two of them into ashes.

Dipper watched in awe as the group easily tore apart the creatures. They weren't like him. He was just swinging the key around and hoping for the best. But them? They were different. It was obvious they'd been fighting for a while. They were warriors. It wasn't long until the entire group of creatures was wiped out.

The teens put their weapons away. "Weird. That was so random. They usually don't show up in town. And they never attack in such small groups." The blonde boy said.

"Maybe those were just some rogue ones. It's not like they actually have a train of thought." The purple haired girl reasoned.

The larger boy turned towards Dipper. "Or maybe they were after the kid." He reasoned. "Is that what happened? They chased you inside the diner?"

Dipper was about to answer them, but then saw something from the corner of his eyes. A shadow moving against the ground. Another creature jumped out and lunged towards the red headed girl. "No!" Dipper leapt forward and summoned the key into his hand. "Look out!" She turned towards him right as he swung the key.

Dipper slashed the creature in two, and it dispersed into darkness. He landed on the ground and stumbled forward. Just as it looked like he was about to fall on his face, the girl reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Dipper balanced himself on his feet before turning towards the girl. "Um… thank you."

The girl just stared at him. Or more specifically his key. "Kid, where did you get that Key?" She asked.

Dipper looked down at the key in his hand. "Uh, I don't really know. It just showed up in my hand when those things attacked me back on my island." He said honestly.

"Your island?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm from Destiny Island." He explained. "Me and my sister got… well, I don't really know what happened. Those things attacked us, then we got swept up by some black wind, and I guess we got washed out to the ocean or something. I'm not sure how I woke up in this town though. Maybe someone pulled me out and brought me here."

The teens all glanced at each other. The red head turned back towards him. "Kid, there isn't any ocean around here to pull you from. Not one close by anyway."

Dipper looked confused. "But… I... there has to be." What else could have happened? He couldn't have been out for that long. He was wearing the exact same clothes as he was when he left the house. Then again, his clothes didn't feel damp or wet. So what was going on?

"He came from a different world." The blond teen said. "He really must be the Key bearer."

Now that got his attention. He looked up at him. "Wait, hold on a sec! Did you say a different world?!" He asked. "T-that's impossible! There's no way this could be a different world! I didn't…" He suddenly froze. _You and your sister. You can travel to other worlds now._ "Oh… oh man. It is isn't it? I'm really in a different world."

The girl smiled at him. "Yep. Welcome to Gravity Falls."

After some quick introductions, the teens began leading Dipper through the down. The red head, who had introduced herself as Wendy, began explaining. "Gravity Falls is known for its infestation of the Heartless. It's so bad the townspeople barely bother coming outside anymore. They just stay inside and hide."

Nate nodded. "We probably weren't going to be any different if it weren't for Wendy and Robbie. Those two have always been rebels. Always saying how they'd take out the Heartless. Travel to other worlds. The rest of us ended up getting wrapped up with them. And the Gravity Freedom Fighters were formed."

Thompson chuckled. "We've been fighting the Heartless ever since. We've had a little help from some of the local old guys Mr. Stanley and Stanford sometimes. They were the ones who taught us how to fight after they retired. But we've managed to hold our own pretty well too." He said proudly.

Dipper looked back and forth between them. "So this Robbie guy? He's the one you guys were talking about finding? He's the one who was taken by the Heartless?" He asked.

Tambry frowned. "Yeah. A few days ago he a big group of Heartless attacked. One bigger than ever before. We'd never seen any like it. It was like no matter how many we took down, they just kept coming." She said. "As we kept fighting, we noticed something. They were homing in on Robbie. For some reason, they kept going after him."

Lee balled his fist up. "The idiot realized it too, and ran off into the forest before any of us could stop him. The entire horde followed him. An army of Heartless chasing after one guy. Robbie was always the toughest in the group, but not even he could beat those odds. There's no way he…" He looked down sadly. "He's probably been turned into one of those things."

Tambry teared up slightly. "I was right next to him the whole battle. I should have followed after him. Backed him up. But all I could think about was how relieved I was for the Heartless finally leaving." She said wiping her face. "What kind of friend am I? I let fear stop me from saving one of our friends."

Dipper frowned, and Wendy put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Tambry, we'd been fighting for hours. None of us thought we were going to make it. Even if you had gone with him, it wouldn't have changed anything. We'd just have lost the both of you. Besides, we don't know that he's one of them yet. Robbie was always good at weaseling out of a corner."

From what he'd heard from the story, the boy's odds of survival were slim. But Dipper knew better than to say that out loud. Besides, who was he to dash their hopes? It was hope that allowed him to believe he'd find his sister again after all. "Besides. Now we have the Key Wielder with us."

He tilted his head. "What's with this Key Wielder business?"

Wendy shrugged. "We don't know the specifics, but Ford told us someone would come along with a key, and if we followed him it'd lead to victory. You have a giant key, so you must be the guy he was talking about." She reasoned.

Dipper looked down at the key. He wasn't some Key Wielder or whatever. This thing just appeared in his hand. "This Ford guy. Is he the one who sends out the keys or something?"

"Don't know." Tambry said bluntly. "He's always pretty vague in his messages to us. It's usually just through the mail since he's off on some crazy adventure."

"Even if he isn't here, he probably filled in Stan before he left." Wendy reasoned. Dipper just nodded. It didn't matter who filled him in on this. Just that someone did.

After a few minutes of walking, they approached an old shack. Dipper grimaced. This place looked like it was going to collapse any second. Did someone actually live here? The group made their way to the door, and Wendy banged on it. "Yo, Stan, open up!" She yelled. The next few second were filled with silence. "Stan! It's Wendy! Open up!"

"I heard who it is!" A voice snapped back. It sounded raspy and… old. "Geez, why won't you stupid kids leave me alone already?! What does a guy have to do for some peace and quiet?!"

Wendy sighed. "Would you just open up already old man!? This is kind of important! Like save the world important!" She shouted back.

Dipper could hear more grumbling from behind the door, but then it unlocked. An old man that looked like he was in his sixties appeared. He was wearing a suit, glasses, and a fez. "If you're trying to get me into another one of your hair brained schemes again, forget it! You should have learned your lesson after your stupid little friend got taken!"

The teens all frowned at him. Dipper did as well. How could he take someone's life so lightly? "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here because we need to see Ford."

"Well too bad. Einstein isn't here. He left a couple days ago, right after the attack." The old man said waving them off. "Now get out of here. I have TV to watch."

"Isn't there any way you can contact him? We need to talk to him like yesterday." Tambry said desperately. "We found the Keyblade Wielder and-"

The old man laughed. "The Keyblade Wielder? You mean you actually let my brother trick you into believing that garbage?" He asked. He then glanced down. "And what, it's supposed to be him? This little runt doesn't look like he could wield a broom stick!"

Dipper frowned. He wasn't exactly thrilled about having this Key, but he didn't like the way this old geezer was brushing them off. He raised his hand and then summoned the key. The old man's laughter stopped, a look of shock taking over his face. "Wha-?! How did you-?!"

"So like I was saying, we found the Keyblade Wielder." Tambry said crossing her arms. "Now you gonna help us talk to Ford or what?"

Stan rubbed his chin and looked down at Dipper curiously. "I didn't think the wielder would… wait a second…" He knelt down until he was eye level with Dipper.

He reached up and brushed some of the hair from his forehead, revealing his birthmark. Dipper quickly brushed his hand away. "Hey!" He snapped.

Stan groaned. "He didn't. He wouldn't. That idiot wouldn't be so reckless as to…" He grumbled under his breath before "What's your name kid?"

"Uh… Dipper."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Now try giving me your real name."

Dipper looked down. He didn't like giving out his real name. It was embarrassing. His nickname wasn't exactly his ideal choice, but it was the lesser of two evils. "Look, just call me Dipper. Dipper Pines."

The teens all grew wide eyed. "He did it!" Stan yelled throwing his fist up into the air. "I don't believe it! Going off and getting himself killed is fine! But dragging family into it! How could he be so-! Gah!"

Dipper looked around confused. "What? What's everybody so surprised about? What's this about family?" He asked looking to the teens for answers.

Stan sighed. "You're Shermie's grandson right?" He asked. Dipper grew wide eyed. He turned back towards Stan. How did… how did he know his grandfather's name? As if reading his mind, Stan straightened his tie and answered. "He probably doesn't talk about us much. Don't blame him. I'm Stanley Pines, his big brother."

"W-wait! You're grandpa Shermie's big brother? So that means… you're my great uncle? We're related?" He said more for himself than anyone else. "B-but how?! I mean, if you're related, then why are you on a different world?! How did any of this-"

A hand covered his mouth. Stan gave him a serious look. "Calm down kid. I'll explain everything, but first we need to get you inside where it's safe. So long as you got that Key with you, the Heartless will be able to track and keep attacking you." He said standing back up. Dipper slowly nodded. This guy seemed a lot more serious now. Stan glanced at the teens. "I guess you guys can come in too."

"You're kindness is truly touching." Nate said sarcastically.

They made their way inside as Stan led them through the Shack. It was just as old and rickety looking as it looked on the outside. Dipper did his best to keep from asking the flurry of questions that were buzzing through his mind. Stan stopped as a snack machine before punching in a code. It slid to the side revealing a staircase.

Dipper's jaw dropped, though the teens seemed unfazed. Stan made his way down the stairs, and after being nudged by Wendy, Dipper shook his head and followed. "My brothers and I used to fight the Heartless in our younger and dumber years. We hadn't realized just how useless it was to try and stop them yet."

"With the years that went by, it finally started to click that… we just weren't doing anything. For every Heartless we destroyed, a hundred rose in its place. Eventually your grandfather and I wised up and gave up the fight. Shermie went off to another world. A world so tiny and insignificant that darkness wouldn't even bother with it."

"I ended up staying here since that idiot Ford wasn't willing to pack it in. I may not have agreed with him, but that didn't mean I was just going to leave him here to get himself killed." Stan explained. "I can't believe that after everything Shermie did to get away from this, Ford would go and drag one of his grandkids in."

Well, that answered some of his questions. "So… um… Grunkle Stan do you think your brother Ford might be with my sister?" He asked.

The old man looked at him confused for a moment. Where had that Grunkle thing come from? Then he thought about something. "Wait, sister? What happened to your sister?"

"I don't know. She got swept up the same way I did, but she's not here." Dipper said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were in a large room filled with multiple computers, cases with weapons on them, and strange contraptions. The real eye catcher though was the enormous circular device in the back of the room.

What was this place? Some type of laboratory?

"Both of you. He got both of you involved? Of course he did." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Dang it. It would have been one thing to just send Dipper home, but if his sister was missing too then… "Alright kid. Here's what we're going to do. Since there isn't any way to contact my brother right now, I'm going to send you home, and then go find-"

"I'm not going home without my sister." Dipper said glaring.

"Look kid, I know how you must feel. If there's one thing I'm about, it's family. But it's too dangerous. Even if I just met you, you're my nephew. I'm not going to drag you along on some adventure that you could be killed on. How would I be able to face my brother if I went and got his grandson consumed by darkness?"

Dipper kept up his glare. "Yeah, we'll I'm about family too, and Mabel is my sister. I NOT going home without her. You either bring me along with you, or I'll go find her on my own."

Stan knew that look. It was a look he'd seen on both his brothers faces. Every time he'd tell them to go on without him, or that he'd catch up when he never really intended too, they got that look on their face. "Ugh, you really are a part of the family." He said running a hand over his face.

"You might as well take him along Stan. He is the Key Wielder." Nate reasoned.

Stan glared at him. "I don't care. All I see him as is a nephew going down the same stupid path his grandad and uncles did." He said before walking over towards to one of the weapon racks. He reached out and grabbed a cane with an eight ball for the handle. He cracked his neck. "Either way, none of us is going anywhere right now."

"The best chance we have at finding your sister would be my brother. He's much better at navigating different world's than I am. But I don't know what world my nerd of a brother is at right now. He left without telling me anything. Even if I did know, I couldn't go there. The only method we have for traveling to other world's in the portal." He said pointing to the large device.

Dipper stared at it in awe. So that was how they moved from world to world? Amazing. "Well, crank the thing up and let's get going!" Wendy said.

Stan grunted. "It needs a power source. Diamonds. And I don't mean those cheap knock offs I get from down the street, I mean real, large chunks of diamonds. And the only place we could get enough of them to power this bad boy is…" He scowled, as did the rest of the teens.

"The Northwests." Lee said bitterly.

"Who are the Northwests?" Dipper asked.

Thompson scoffed. "The richest family in town. They have more money than you could throw a stick at. And they're not big on sharing." He explained.

Dipper frowned. "I don't care. If they have what we need to go and find my sister, then I'll just have to convince them to lend it to us. Like I said before, I'm not going back without her."

Stan chuckled. "Well, look at the guts on this one. Don't worry kid, they'll lend it to us. They owe me and Ford a few favors for keeping the Heartless off their greedy necks. And if they're not feeling up to repaying their debt…" He spun the can in his hand before slinging it over his shoulder. "Then we're just gonna have to… _relieve_ them of it."

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter! This is where the story is going to start differing from the game's story line. Instead of Gummi ships, they're using the portal to get around. Dipper is starting to learn what the Keyblade is, and is going to confront the Northwest next chapter. Wonder what will happen?**

 **Keep reading to find out.**


End file.
